Cotton Candy and Fluffy Marshmallow
by Yuki-Infel
Summary: Welcome to the Cotton Candy and Fluffy Marshmallow, where we heal tired guests from the harsh world outside! Here's your go-to place for various sweets outlined to your palate. Now, what prompt do you want today?


**Disclaimer:** Persona Series obviously doesn't belong to me.

 **Warnings:** Eh, it's mostly slice of life and romance fic. Nothing dangerous~

 **Author's Note:** Welcome, I'm bugging you all with another WIP which is a series of oneshots today. And as the summary says, it's pure fluff and happiness. I've always wanted to write comfort fic people can read while they're about to sleep.

This fic is also a present for **Asahar4's** birthday yesterday! Sorry for not being able to post this on time, I was in Sebuku Island until today. The first chapter is dedicated for this dude who loves Ms. Toriumi so much. The birth of this fic also coincides with **Shiranai Atsune's** reqs, so I just post them into one fic for easier access.

For the theme song of this fic, listen to Les Parfums de L'Amour. Cliches aside, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 **Cotton Candy and Fluffy Marshmallow**

 **Chapter 1 (MinatoxToriumi)**

* * *

After one too many detentions Minato got with Ms. Toriumi for sleeping in class, even ignorant people would start to worry about that tired airhead. And that was the reason why both Junpei and Yukari were here waiting for everyone else to leave the school, wanting to bail out their classmate-slash-leader.

Not that they were close aides to a guy like Minato who was clumsy enough to be caught sleeping by a teacher, mind you. It was just a mutual feeling of responsibility because Minato was throwing Mediarama left and right to save their sorry ass.

Yes, it was merely a feeling of responsibility.

They were waiting by the staircase, with the darkening twilight drawing an arc above them. The orange-golden sky that was painting the stage to welcome the night indicated how long their friend stayed behind, having a detention with Ms. Toriumi, of all people.

Sure, she was a dedicated teacher. Ms. Toriumi was an attentive and good teacher to students who actually paid attention to her lessons. But if not? She turned into this demonic commander of hell who demanded a slice of cake as the sacrifice.

Truly frightening.

So, that was why they were here, waiting in the cold chill of winter as they spied on the only room that was lit. Originally, Junpei was about to rope Akihiko to save Minato from the clutch of the demonic commander, but with one mighty glare from Mitsuru, Akihiko tucked his tail between his legs and obediently followed Mitsuru back to the dorm.

The detention itself was odd, actually. Minato always snatched the first rank for their year so he was the pride of 2-F but whenever Ms. Toriumi caught him sleeping, he was immediately given detention while Kenji got out scot-free most of the time. Not only was it unfair, it was also a long, late detention. There was one time where Minato returned to the dorm barely three hours before the Dark Hour.

Before today's detention, Minato has waved them away to go back first because it was likely that it'll be late again. But Minato has failed to show up even as both of them had decided to wait for him, even though a full moon would ascend tomorrow.

Deciding that enough was enough, Yukari and Junpei proceeded silently, crouching out from normal human's field of view just to be on the safe side. Junpei rolled out stealthily to reach the other wall once they arrived at the second floor and shivered.

"Hey, what time is it? It's cooold." Junpei said as he wrapped his hands below his armpits.

Tsking, Yukari who acted as the vanguard sent an annoyed glance at Junpei before she confirmed the situation. Everyone has left and they had passed the afternoon watch just now.

All clear.

Yukari whispered, "The coast is clear. You advance forward first and I'll watch the back. Got it, Stupei?"

Veins popped on Junpei's head at Yukari's tone but he only huffed out a grunt, verifying his confirmation. Minato better give up on his sushi portion to him as Junpei's payment for putting up with Yukari once they bail out the leader.

Snapping a quick nod, SEES' relentless archer and undefeatable swordsman began the operation. They exchanged signs they used in Tartarus, moving silently and gracefully in tandem as they approached the target classroom metre by metre. Junpei avoided a trashcan without pausing, changing attack position with Yukari who detected a flurry of movement from the classroom.

And finally, with a bizarre sense of co-op, they reached 2-F classroom, coming to a stop just outside the door as they crouched.

Junpei did a guts pose, "Da da da da! Junpei has leveled up!"

Yukari hissed angrily and snapped a gigantic harisen that appeared out of nowhere at Junpei's head. "Be quiet, you doofus! Ms. Toriumi will hear us!"

To his credit, Junpei just rolled his eyes, "Nah, it's fine. No one's gonna see us, you friggin' worrywa- Huh?" A frown marred Junpei's forehead as he trailed off, putting his index finger on his mouth to stop Yukari from speaking when he heard another sound again, coming from the classroom.

"What now?" Yukari said anxiously.

"Did you hear that?" Exactly as he finished his words, a muffled cry came from the room. The mother of the surprise was that a loud string of cuss words that rivaled even Shinjiro on a bad day echoed across the empty hallway.

They stood there frozen, thinking that their Mayday might happened sooner than their short teenage life before a masculine laughter followed.

Minato's unrestrained, full-blown belly laughter.

Junpei and Yukari exchanged two identical horrified looks before scrambling to open the door, pushing each other out in their haste to confirm the cause. Minato must be close to losing it, having been restrained to Ms. Toriumi's detention far longer than what any student would survive.

The door refused to bulge for a few seconds before it thankfully slid open with barely any sound, and they peeked inside with trepidation and worry over Minato's sanity.

They ended up making an unexpected discovery of what happened behind an unused classroom.

In front of them was their normal classroom, but curiously the rows of chairs and desks has been pushed out to the back of the classroom, leaving the middle of the room bare and creating a large empty space.

And there, standing barefoot in the middle of the classroom with his sleeves pulled up to the elbows and unruly bangs restrained with barrettes, was Minato laughing out loud while clutching his stomach. However, before they could question Minato's sanity, the laughter broke out into stifled giggles before he extended his arm towards a fallen lady they didn't see in their haste to confirm Minato's safety-

-Who turned out to be their strict, stern teacher. Ms. Toriumi Isako. Sure, a rumpled and scowling version of her, but still...

"You did that on purpose, don't you? I swear you did! I'm _**so** _going to deduct points for this." She released a scarier upgrade from her usual Scowl of Fury as she brushed herself off. Dusts were flying all around them and hit the golden light, making the scene enthralling for all to see despite the unholy weirdness of the situation.

Minato still laughed carefreely despite the attempt that threaten his position as the first place, chuckling unabashedly as he leaned forward, brushing specks of dust from Ms. Toriumi's hair.

The close contact didn't faze her, as Ms. Toriumi only folded her arms in an imposing manner while Minato finished his duty. Even then, Minato was still chuckling quietly in the presence of a teacher. Junpei would've commended Minato for that fearless display of idiocy but he was too busy hanging his jaw open to do so.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Ms. Toriumi smiled so angelically that it brought shivers to the two onlookers outside the classroom. On the contrary, the scary atmosphere didn't seem to get through to Minato's thick head as he still tried and failed to regain his bearings.

"Nothing, ma'am."

Minato tried to suppress his laughter by taking a deep breath and stood straighter, a seemingly impossible feat to both Yukari and Junpei because they were used to see Minato slouching around. But the young man that stood in front of Ms. Toriumi was practically another person.

So Junpei, ever the hero, came up with a ground-breaking theory.

"...He must've been having a cake fume overdose..." He theorized in disbelief. "Maybe bringing cakes to appease Ms. Toriumi and inhaling the cakes' sweet scent in every session has made his brain rot away!"

And for once, Yukari didn't know whether to facepalm or to ask the ground to swallow her up for having an embarrassing teammate like Junpei.

...Would sending glares to the ground make it open up?

Hmm... it's worth testing.

But before she could glare at the ground, Ms. Toriumi's voice resounded through the classroom, tone cool and harmless with the slightest hint of timidity lacing her voice. "Are you ready to redo it again?"

Minato flexed his neck and arms, standing completely still in the middle of the room as he answered, "Whenever you're ready."

With that answer, Ms. Toriumi nodded and refasten her stockings to cover he thighs completely, opting to forsake her blazer despite the cold winter afternoon that revealed the soft pink turtleneck shirt she wore beneath it. Her skirt stopped just short above her knees and with that done, she gravitated towards Minato and came to a stop in front of the teen.

"Are you sure that you've memorized the steps, Minato? I won't forgive you if you trip me up like before." Her voice was one of exasperation, not threatening like what they expected.

"In my defense, that one was just the trial run." Minato quipped.

Ms. Toriumi sighed and finally stepped forward, if not a little too excitedly, entering Minato's personal space as the start of a fast-paced beat pulsed through the room.

Minato leaned his forehead to Ms. Toriumi's in time with the music and in one breath, their steps fell lightly on the floor.

The vine-like music twisted and entangled around their barefoot legs as the pair turned around, back to back with arms encircling each other. On the command of the next beat, their legs intertwined again as they smoothly circled back, their chests almost touching.

The distance between their bodies was small, encompassing the gravity of the atmosphere with the jolt of attraction. The music picked up its pace, and the air changed as the dance went on. Graceful yet commanding, their eyes never leave each other as they exchanged every move, every breath and every second of small eternity as the lines of their bodies matched perfectly.

Tenderly, Ms. Toriumi moved like a willing captive. Unable to leave Minato's field of vision as she was pulled closer with each beat, her restrain snapped free. Yukari and Junpei watched with slight awe as Minato reigned the pace flawlessly, twirling their teacher with amazing ease and strength.

While for her part, Ms. Toriumi's once-serious face changed greatly as she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, following the lead and complimenting Minato's control with the grace they wouldn't expect from such stiff and overbearing teacher.

As the music reached its crescendo, Minato lifted the corner of his lips and Ms. Toriumi only has a few seconds to react as her body was dipped dangerously close to the floor while Minato took hold of her centre of balance when the music finally stopped.

The world was silent for a moment, only to restart itself as the seconds passed in a daze.

* * *

Minato hung his blazer around his shoulder, his sweat drying quickly with the help of the chilling wind as he walked behind Ms. Toriumi and yawned tiredly.

"Are you tired?" Came to slightly worried voice of his teacher.

"Hm? Yeah, who wouldn't." He shrugged. Pushing back the desks and chairs after the training made his muscle ache and he longed for a warm bathtub and a warm meal.

"What are you planning to do with Junpei and Yukari when they spied on us?" He asked breezily, imagining many creative ways the teacher could use to deliver her version of capital punishment.

"Ah, I won't do anything as long as they keep their mouth shut. I won't kill harmless witness. But thanks for indulging me, I've always wanted to dance like those in the Dancing with the Stars." There was an awed disbelief on her voice and Minato smiled as he followed the Composition Teacher to the station.

"No, thanks to that I've got a few ideas about how to twirl the spear easier. I'm still unused to the sweeping motion." Minato mumbled, thinking out loud.

"Huh, spear? What are you, Honda Tadakatsu?" Ms. Toriumi rolled her eyes and shook her head exasperatedly.

Ms. Toriumi's train has arrived, and just as the train slowly pulled to a stop, Ms. Toriumi called out. "Hey, can you lean forward just a little?"

"Huh?"

"There's snow in your hair. I'll get it for you."

"Oh, is that so?" Obediently, Minato stooped over where Ms. Toriumi's hands could reach.

That was the perfect position for her.

She leaned forward, and gave a small peck to that cheek.

"...?!"

Toriumi grinned as she faced Minato, whose face had turned red from the sudden attack. Even the tips of his ears has reddened visibly.

"The snow was a lie, ufufufu" Undoubtedly, her face had also turned bright red but she escaped quickly, boarding the train and leaving a flustered teen behind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry, I can't resist the silliness ehehehe.


End file.
